harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Middle Courtyard
The Middle Courtyard'''See this image (also known as the '''Transfiguration Courtyard) is one of the cloisters in the inner part of Hogwarts Castle. This courtyard has grass in the open area, in which a big tree has grown over the centuries. There is one massive iron Armillary Sphere that stands in the centre of the courtyard. During the 1992–1993 school year, the Headmaster's office was located here. History 1991–1992 school year In Harry's first year, this courtyard is used as a "playtime court". Here is where Harry, Ron and Hermione talk about Snape and plan to get the Philosopher's Stone. Also, Minerva McGonagall takes Oliver Wood from the Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. 1992–1993 school year In this school year, the Gryffindor Quidditch team planned to train here, but Slytherin team arrives and trains instead. Here is where Draco called Hermione a Mudblood and Ron tried to curse him. Also, the trio talked here about Hagrid's intentions. 1993–1994 school year During the school year, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked for dragonfly thoraxes for as Potions class homework. 1994–1995 school year In 1994, Barty Crouch Jr., diguised as Alastor Moody, turns Draco Malfoy into a ferret. Also, Harry advised Cedric Diggory about the First Task. 1995–1996 school year In 1996, Harry puts one of the Fred and George's Portable Swamps here. Also, a talking Gargoyle stands in the courtyard. 1996–1997 school year In June 1997, Albus Dumbledore's dead body is found here. Also, the courtyard is used as the Ravenclaw Duelling Club ground during this year. Behind the scenes *In the first two movies, the scenes in this courtyard were filmed in the cloister of Durham Cathedral. However, in the fourth film, the location used was the New College (Oxford) and a big tree is shown in a corner. The Oxford courtyard is also seen in the video game version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The courtyard shown in the sixth movie (and video game) was built in Leavesden studios, most likely to accomodate the addition of the Astronomy Tower. The set has now been renovated into the new enlarged Entrance Courtyard for Deathly Hallows. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, during the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament Harry appears to fly over the cloister of Durham Cathedral even though scenes of the First Task were filmed in the Oxford Courtyard. However, in the Hogwarts Castle replica of that film, a new courtyard is shown (see image on the left), closer to the Quad seen in the second film. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance to the Headmaster's office is located here. But by the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it has moved to the Entrance Courtyard. *In the PS1 adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone this is where Harry was taught to fly by Madam Hooch. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references Category:Courtyards Category:Duelling Club locations Category:Hogwarts locations